Something Lost, Something Found
by Lady Ianite
Summary: When Mycroft opened the door he did not expect to see a dripping wet girl with his name on a piece of paper. Now he needs her help to solve the biggest mystery he has ever encountered, Moriarty's return! T for suggestive themes and drug use. Criticism is welcome.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

It was raining, the worst day for a fire you would think, but it was the exact opposite, but then again who would burn down an orphanage, and especially when it was raining. All of these questions were running around in the young girl's head as she walked through the fog towards the giant building, with a tiny piece of paper in her hand. It was a government building judging by the look, and the employees, they were all wearing suits, and it seemed like they were trying to make a sophisticated impression. She nervously walked into the building hoping this would be over soon. Everyone looked up at the strange girl's arrival wondering what she was doing here. She tried not to look at any one as she walked down the long corridor, and made a turn into the room marked, _"Diogenes Club"_ she couldn't help but wonder why no one was telling her to get out, they were all just staring at her like she was some moron.

She walked over to the nearest person and handed him the piece of paper. He was an older gentleman, who seemed not to care too much that she was here, like he had already seen a strange person come in here and have no idea what was going on. He smiled at the piece of paper and pressed a button on the side of the wall. The girl looked over to see two security guards walking down the long corridor. She smiled and walked over to them calmly, hoping she wouldn't get taken to a small room and get her head kicked in. They led her up a flight of stairs, and gestured to one of the doors. She knocked hoping this wasn't going to be absolutely terrible, but then again it probably was.

_**Would you like to see more of this story?**_

_**How was the story?**_

_**Critique is welcome. **_


	2. A Unexpected Meeting

_**Chapter**_** 1**

When Mycroft Holmes opened the door to his office he did not expect to see a girl, who couldn't be over 14 years old. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and she was shivering violently. He gestured for her to come in, it was common courtesy nothing more. She stayed standing for she was far too wet to sit down, they just stared at each other a good long while, neither of them knowing exactly what to say.

"Can I speak, I was afraid I wasn't allowed to."

She said with a slightly worried expression. Mycroft couldn't help but smile a little, he didn't do it often but, sometimes he couldn't help it, and the girl smiled back.

"My name is Louise, and I know you, you're Mycroft."

He raised his eyebrows,

"And how does one like you know my name?"

"I was told your name and location by a _friend_ of yours."

"Not giving me a name of the _friend_, I guess."

"Some things should stay secrets, Mr. Holmes."

He sighed, from what he could see he would not be getting any more information out of her.

"Why are you here?"

"I have nowhere else to go."

"Are you homeless?"

"Now I am."

"Why?"

"Turn on the telly and find out."

It was all over the news that an orphanage had burned down, with no survivors. It all made sense, but why him?

"It says there were no survivors."

"I was saved."

"How did you escape?"

She looked down trying to remember all she could.

"Well it was just another day, me and my friend were talkin-" Her voice cracked, "Then we smelled smoke, and we tried to get out. Then there was this man, he said he would help us, and my friend trippe-" Her voice cracked again, "He couldn't save her so he grabbed my hand and we jumped out of a window, a-a-and we watched the building burn. Then he told me that you would help me, that's it."

Mycroft gently helped her sit down (even though she was still sopping wet) as he grabbed some tea he had made earlier.

"Well just relax, I need to do some work, I mean technically I'm supposed too be working this is my office after all."

Louise smiled, and made herself comfortable in the rather squishy chair. She was asleep for a few hours while Mycroft worked hours on end.

About 4 hours later Louise woke up to Mycroft arguing with someone on the phone, it was presumably his brother because of the constant mentions of _Mummy. _She tried not to giggle but it was truly funny to listen to. She noticed her clothes were dry now, so that only meant one thing, she had been asleep for some time. Getting up from the comfortable chair, she walked around the surprisingly large office. (it seemed more like a flat without the comforts of home) There was an array of televisions all showing security footage, he was obviously some sort of government official who was very important. It seemed strange, she was watching people's lives play out. Each television had a label with a location, and it would document whoever went there.

"Secret government technology, huh. I'm probably the first civilian to see this."

Mycroft sighed and looked up from his phone and noticed her looking at the televisions,

"Don't tell anyone, this is top secret technology we would both be arrested if you said anything."

"Ok deal."

Mycroft looked at his phone one more time and he raised his eyebrows,

"Well it is time I head home."

"Where will I go? May I come with you?"

"Of course, I have a guest bedroom just in case."

"Wait," Louise paused for a moment, thinking about how to say this. "Why are you doing this for me? I mean, you don't have too."

Mycroft stared out the window thinking deeply, "You remind me of someone who is very dear to me, and i feel it is only right to do this."

"Is it your brother?" She blurted out.

Mycroft head turned in a swift motion to face her. They both said nothing but they both knew it was true.

"I won't tell him if you don't want me to, I promise."

Mycroft nodded and gestured to the door,

"Shall we go?"

"Of course, and sorry it just sorta came out."

"I don't mind as long as doesn't know, but how did you know?"

"You're not the only master of deduction, _Mycroft_."

Everyone was staring at them as they walked out, they said nothing but their faces said it all. Mycroft led her to a alleyway where a very fancy looking car was parked.

"You can't be to careful, especially when you're in the government."

He explained as they got into the car.

"Smart deduction picking up that I wad in the government."

"It was easy."

"I can tell."

Louise noticed the driver was a young woman who was about 24, she had blackish, brownish hair, and she was engrossed with her mobile phone.

"Um, hello! I'm Louise." She said politely wondering if the lady had heard her.

"Oh hello, I didn't realize there was another person in the car, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Thanks."

Her voice was so monotone it was rather strange.

After about twenty minutes they parked at a enormous manor, Louise couldn't help but stare.

"So this is your house?"

"Yes this is the Holmes Manor."

"It is very big."

"Yes indeed."

The inside was even bigger with a sorts of rooms and stairs. The staff was kept busy all day with cleaning and such. According to Mycroft all sorts of people visit the manor, so it has to always be kept clean. After looking through a array of rooms Louise found the guest rooms. They were quite big and they all had their own bathroom. After a little while she became bored and decided to explore. The drawing room was stupendous with all sorts of decorations. The house was obviously Victorian by the way it looked and the interior. That night some governor came over to discuss some issues. So Louise headed into her room to think. Tomorrow Mycroft said they would head over to his brother's flat and she was excited, she could show off her deduction skills, finally.

Tomorrow is going to be fun!

**_Ok the first chapter is done! _**

**_This chapter was a fun one._**

**_How are you liking the characters?_**

**_Any ideas?_**

**_Criticism is welcome_**!


	3. Busy

I will not be able to update this story for some time because school is overwhelming me, and I don't have time.

Don't worry I have great ideas for this story, I just don't have enough time.

Thank You for the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows, I appreciate them soooooo much.

Thanks again,

-Lilly


End file.
